ultimate_xmen_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Daken
Taken '''also known as Akihito', is the long forgotten son of Wolverine. Before he could be properly born, he was torn from his mother's womb by the dark figure Romulus. Raised with a warped view on his father's "abandonment" and his mother's murder, Daken was left holding a grudge. Biography Early Life Itsu, a Japanese woman with whom Wolverine had sexual relations with was in her last stages of pregnancy, but was murdered before she could properly give birth to the child. Logan was left with the belief that his son had died along with Itsu, but in fact, after Itsu's death, a stranger wearing a trench coat, cuts the baby from his mother's womb and leaves her lying on the floor. The baby who would become '''Daken' survives this event because he received a healing factor from his father. After being ripped from his mother's womb, around the year 1946, he is placed on the door step of a wealthy young Japanese couple named Akihira and Natsumi. The couple thought of this as a great gift because Natsumi could not get pregnant and raise him as their own. Although Akihira named him Akihiro, the house servants and other families secretly call him Daken (駄犬, "bastard dog"), a slur on his mixed heritage. Growing up Akihiro was teased by the other boys of the village, his bad treatment over the years caused Akihiro to grow cold and hateful toward everyone except to Akihira whom he loved dearly. One night Natsumi confessed to Akihira that she didn't love their adopted son, although she tried to, and after years of trying she was finally pregnant. Akihiro heard this and began plotting. A year passed, and after the baby was born Akihiro confronted Natsumi and tells her that he has killed the baby. Natsumi was furious and disowned Akihiro, who responded by saying "Akihiro is not my real name"; Natsumi attacked Akihiro which triggered Akihiro's mutant ability, and he "popped" his claws for the first time, killing Natsumi; also in the room was Akihira who could not bring himself to harm his adopted son so he killed himself. After the deaths of his adoptive parents, the cloaked figure who ripped Daken from his mother's womb revealed himself to as Romulus, telling Daken that he was an ancient ancestor of his father who resembled what the boy would one day become. Forging of a Weapon Romulus sent Daken to a training camp in Canada, the same camp where Wolverine had first trained with the military more than forty years earlier. Daken was trained in the camp for almost two years, where he developed skills such as hand to hand combat and enduring pain, before one day where he left the camp and went missing. While two search parties were sent out, Daken, at the behest of Romulus, reappeared in the camp and killed every man stationed at the camp. During this attack which left dozens slaughtered, Romulus broke into the records of the camp to find information revolving around the material known as Adamantium, interrogating the survivors and then killing them with his claws. Years later at the time where Wolverine would lose his memory, Romulus revealed to Daken that his father not only was still alive, but lied to Daken that it was Wolverine who had killed Itsu with Daken still inside her. He created a reason that Wolverine killed Itsu because he was afraid at what his son would become. This lie forged a seed of vengeance in Daken that Romulus continued to feed in the following decades. Powers and Abilities Regenerative Healing Factor: Daken's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate any damaged, missing or destroyed bodily tissues, cells, limbs and organs. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Daken's natural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses (but will still fully heal). * Disease Immunity: Due to his highly efficient immune system, Daken is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. * Superhuman Durability: Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. * Superhuman Stamina: As is the case with his father, Daken's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity granting him exceptional endurance. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Speed: Daken is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. * Superhuman Agility: Daken's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Daken's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Longevity: His healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process at a much slower pace than a normal human. Though he was born sometime in 1946, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Daken possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to ear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Daken can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. Retractable Bone Claws: Daken possesses three retractable claws housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms; two on the top of his hands and one underneath. Daken's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Daken has two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone very easily, and able to penetrate metals as durable as Iron Man's armor.Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Hunters Category:Logan Family Category:Mutants Category:Immortals